


Opportunity of a Lifetime

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: He was a scientist, he ran experiments. Alive or dead. Human or animal.Mutants are even better.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Opportunity of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 31  
> Today’s special: torture | experiment, left for dead

Peter pulls the knife from his forearm, blood spilling out onto the sidewalk and tries to stem the bleeding. Peter sprays some web around his arm as a makeshift bandage till he gets home and then slowly climbs up the side of the building next to the alley he’d been sitting in. Peter walks to the side of the building and jumps, firing a web from his good arms web shooter and swinging home. 

Perhaps if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with his arm he would’ve paid more attention to his senses going off, warning him of the man that had been watching him from the other end of the alley. 

The man walks over to the little puddle of blood and pulls his collection kit form his bag. He carefully gets a couple samples of the blood before glancing around to be sure no one had seen him. The man packs up his backpack and walks off down the road.

James Dalton was a man of science, when he discovers an experiment he sticks with it until he’s completed it. He’d seen the opportunity to run the experiment of the lifetime and he’s taken it. 

Over the next few weeks he runs a variety of tests on the blood he’d collected but then, he runs out. But he’s not finished! He still has so much to do, he needs more blood!

Then he looks up as an idea comes to him, he will go get more blood. A whole body full.

—-

James grins when he sees the Spider-Man walk right into the trap he had set. He presses down on the button and smirks as he sees the darts from the guns he had set up shoot over to Spider-Man from every direction. He hadn’t left anything to chance. 

In his observations he had seen Spider-Man dodge bullets, and he couldn’t let that happen. So if there’s no where to dodge to...

Spider-Man falls to the ground as the drugs James had made using the drops of blood he had had left run through his system. 

James quickly backs his van up into position and opens the back doors, he lifts up the vigilantes top half and puts him in the van before lifting his legs and swinging him around so he was completely in the back of the van. James quickly walks around the car and hops into the drivers seat, speeding out of the parking lot.

When he gets back to his lab he wheels out the restraint table he had put together and pulls Spider-Man onto it. After strapping his arms, legs and neck down James pushes the table back into the main portion of his lab. 

When Peter is next aware he can feel something pushing harshly into his leg and he cries out. Looking down he can see a man in a white lab coat with a- drill being driven into his leg. Then the full extent of what he’s feeling hits him and he cries out in agony, writhing to try and get away from the pain but unable to move due to the restraints holding him down.

Peter slams his head back against the table and looks up to try and not think about the-  _pain pain pain_ \-  drill being pressed into his leg when he sees a bag full of blood sitting in an IV rack above him that seems to be getting fuller. Looking from side to side at both his arms reveals IVs in both drawing blood.

Peter feels dizzy as the effects of the drugs and blood loss and the fear hit him all at once. The swirls painted into the ceiling begin to spin and Peters vision goes black. 

—- 

Over the next few days Peter tries to just live inside his head, ignore the pain coursing through every inch of his body. He is able to for some of it but not all of it, nightmares of scalpels and drills and needles causing him to awaken screaming. 

Then the scientist is putting all of his things in boxes one day and Peter feels faintly confused. “What are you doing?” Peter calls weakly.

The man turns to look at him before going back to his packing, “I’m packing. I have completed the tests I wanted to run using you so I will be moving on now, seeing as Tony Stark is now on my ass I want to get the hell out of dodge.” The man stacks the last box up on a dolly before turning to look at Peter, “And who knows, maybe if he hurries he’ll find you alive.”

The man turns back to the boxes and pushes the dolly out of the room. 

Peter cries out, “Wait! You can’t just leave me here, please! Come back and just remove the restraints!” Peter sobs in despair as he hears an engine start and the man’s car pulling away.

Peter calms down eventually and just drifts, weak from everything his body has been through in the past week or so.

He eventually hears something in the distance, a loud bang and then a voice calling out to him. Peter wants to just go back to drifting peacefully but then a hand roughly taps his cheek and a voice yells out to him 

“Hey Peter! Kid wake up- Jesus Steve there’s too much blood- just hold on kiddo!”

Peter feel slick hands pressing down against him, Mr. Stark needs to dry his hands off before wiping his wet hands all over Peter. But wait, wasn’t Peter bleeding earlier. Mr. Starks not wet Peter is, the slickness is from Peters own blood. 

Oh, that’s not good. Maybe that’s why Peter feels so tired.

“Your going to be okay Peter! You hear me!” Tony shouts looking at Peter fearfully. 

Peters eyes drift closed as the last of his energy leaves him. Mr. Stark is here now, he can actually sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to, let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
